Life As We Know It
by PurpleRain012
Summary: Lita and Randy have been married for a year and a half. And now, life is about to throw them a surprise; Lita's pregnant. But Randy is almost always on the road. How will they handle this?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. Although, I would like to own Randy, but nope, sadly he doesn't belong to me.**

**I guess you could say this is a sequel to 'Back to the Past.' If you didn't read that, it's fine. Just like that fic, I'm playing with the ages and Lita is only two years older than Randy.**

**This story will start around July 2009. Um, I haven't really seen WWE since 2006, so I will be stalking Randy on Wikipedia to incorporate his career and if I get anything wrong, we can blame Wiki. And it only really tells me pay-per-view stuff, so yea.**

* * *

Lita was pacing around the bathroom, biting her nails while waiting for the timer to go off. She was beyond nervous. Her and Randy had been married for a year and a half so maybe they would be ready for this. But he was always on the road. He was traveling from show to show most of the year. How was she going to do this without him? Sure, she traveled with him from time to time, but surely she couldn't travel a lot with him now.

She stopped in place when the timer went off. She took a deep breath before she headed to the sink counter. She stood there for a couple of minutes without looking at the stick, but finally getting the courage and looking at the stick, just not the part where the answer lied.

"Two lines means pregnant, one line means not pregnant," she said to herself since she was alone. Randy was in Seattle for a house show, or so she thought. She finally looked at the part of the stick which would tell her whether or not her and Randy were going to become parents. "Two lines. Wow." She was pregnant. She had a little person growing inside her. A little person who would be in this world in a matter of months. A little person she would be responsible for. A little person she would probably be alone with for a while since Randy was almost always on the road. Just the thought of that made her sick, she brought her right hand up to her mouth as she headed to the trashcan and started to vomit. _Great_, she thought,_ I can look forward to puking the next couple of months._

She heard the front door of the house open and her eyes widened in shock and fright. Who could that be? She was here alone, Randy was in Seattle. She looked around and spotted a potential weapon and was thankful Randy didn't fix the towel bar in the bathroom like he was supposed and it was just lying on the side. She bent to pick it up and left the bathroom which was connected to her and Randy's room. She quietly made her way down the stairs not being able to see anyone around there. She finally made it downstairs and heard a noise coming from the living room.

"I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it," she called out as she went to the living room lifting the towel bar, planning to hit the intruder on the head. She heard a familiar laughter coming and it was getting close to her, Randy finally coming into view.

"Babe, that does not look like a knife."

"What the hell Randy?!" She started to say bringing the towel bar down as she brought her arm down. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack! What are you doing here?!"

Randy pouted as he made his way to his wife. "You're not happy to see me?" He asked when he was finally standing in front of her.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. But you were supposed to be in Seattle."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I lied."

"But-"

"He lied too."

"Why?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"By giving me a heart attack?"

"I'm sure you could kick the intruders ass if there really was one."

_Um, not now I couldn't._ "Yea." She opted to tell him a little later. She was nervous for his reaction.

Randy surprised her when he pulled her in for a kiss, she started to space off. "How about I finally fix that thing?" He asked when he pulled away from her and took the towel bar from her. She simply nodded.

He arched a brow, she was acting a bit off. "You okay?"

"Yea."

He didn't believe her, but he knew she would come to him when she wanted to. "Okay. I'll go fix this now." Randy had probably made it in the room before he could get to the bathroom before Lita remembered something; she left the pregnancy test on the sink counter.

"Wait!" She called after him as she hurried up the stairs. Too late.

"Li!?" She heard Randy shout, the couple meeting in their room, Randy had left the bathroom once Lita made it to their room. Instead of the towel bar, he had the pregnancy test in his hands.

"I peed on that," she said staring at the object in his hands.

"I'm not holding it from that part." He went back to the bathroom while Lita sat on the bed waiting for him to come back out. He threw the test away and washed his hands before he came back out and joined Lita on the bed. The two remaining silent for a moment before Randy spoke up. "You're pregnant," that was more of a statement than a question. He saw the results on the test, he also read the back of the box which informed him two lines meant she's pregnant.

Lita nodded and then looked at him, he was staring at the floor like she was not too long ago. "Yes."

He looked up at her. "This is why you were acting weird?" She nodded. "Why?"

"I didn't know how you would react."

He started to smile. "Well, no need to worry, I'm happy. Very happy actually." He leaned in to give her a quick kiss and pulled away. "I love you." She said nothing which confused him. "What's wrong? You're not happy? You don't want this."

"I am. It's just... You're going to be on the road almost all the time. I can't travel with you when I'm pregnant. Well, maybe I can now, but not when the pregnancy progresses. And then what's going to happen when the baby is born and you're not here? I don't think I can do this by myself." She paused for a brief moment. Randy didn't say anything yet because he knew she wasn't done. "I'm not saying I want you to quit, I wouldn't ask you to do that. I know you love wrestling and I don't want you to hate me if I ask you to leave and you do and you end up regretting it and blame me. I don't want that, but I'm scared."

She wasn't looking at him, so Randy got up and squatted down in front of her, lifting her chin so she was facing him. "I'm scare too. And you're not alone. I won't ever let you feel like that. You have your mom and my parents for help when you need it. You know they'll help you. As for me, I won't put my career before my family. You mean far too much for me to do that. You need me? Say the word and I'll be here."

"But what if Vince doesn't let you?"

"I don't care if he doesn't. But he's not that horrible. He let Rey take off when Rey's son was sick. Like I said, you're not alone. I'll always be here when you need to me too."

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He smirked before he added the next part. "Or maybe I'll just do something to get myself suspended again."

"Randal Keith Orton-"

He groaned as he stood up and took a seat next to her on the bed again, interrupting her. "I was joking. No need to pull out the whole name."

"That's not something to joke about."

"We need a fourth generation superstar. Our kid is going to be a pretty great wrestler one day. " He was about to say more until the pregnant woman interrupted him.

Lita rolled her eyes. "If he or she wants to."

"I mean, why wouldn't he be? You're his mom, you weren't that bad in your days-"

"That makes me sound old."

"-He has me as a father and I'm pretty damn great if I say so myself." He waited a beat before he added the next part, he knew that would get his wife riled up. "He is mine right?"

That earned him a glare and a slap to the back of the head. "First of all you idiot, the baby could be a girl. Don't be surprised if I happen to kill you in your sleep tonight."

"But then you would be alone. You don't want to be alone."

"I'll just call the baby's real father up and he can help me. I'm just using you for your money." She laughed at the look he gave her.

"That's not funny."

She sobered up. "Good. So next time you won't say stupid shit like that again."

"So if we have a boy-"

"Don't be disappointed if the baby is a girl."

"I said if, not when. Anyways, we can name him Randal Junior."

Lita scrunched her nose in disagreement. "No we cannot."

"You have a problem with my name?"

"Actually, I do. You should be thankful I married you with a first name like that. It's a geek name "

"You're mean."

"Get over it."

"I want to name him Randal Junior if he is a he."

"Look at my face and tell me if it looks like I care. It doesn't. I'm going to be carrying this baby for nine months. I'm the one who's going to be in labor for hours. So if I don't like a name but you do, that's too bad. Suck it up."

Randy looked down at her nonexistent bump. "If you're wondering, then yes, you're mommy is always this mean."

Lita rolled her eyes as she did the same thing. "If you're wondering, then yes, you're daddy is always this annoying."

"But you love me," Randy said looking back up at her with Lita looking back up at him.

"You wish."

"You married me."

"For your money."

"I really don't like you right now," he pouted.

"Aw. Did I hurt little Randy's feelings?"

"Little Randy is right in here," he said resting his right hand on her stomach. "And he says it hurts his feelings when you're mean to his daddy."

"For the last time, we are not naming him Randal if the baby is even a boy. I don't like that name. End of discussion. And you're the one hurting the baby's feeling if it happens to be a girl by expressing how much you want a boy."

He laid his head down on the pregnant woman's lap and put his ear against her stomach. "Randy Junior says he's a boy. He said to tell mommy to stop saying he's a girl." Randy was about to say more until Lita gently pushed him off her her and he fell to the ground. She started laughing. "That wasn't nice. And you're laughing. What if I got hurt?"

"I pushed you gently. And I wouldn't be laughing if you did get hurt." She got up from the bed. "Come on, get up. You're probably hungry. There's some left over pizza in the fridge. You can just eat that or something else if you can find something."

"You won't cook me anything?" He asked as he finally got up and followed her down the stairs.

"Um, I tried to cook, but the smell was getting to me so I decided to puke. Then I went to the bathroom and took the test. I actually bought it three days ago. Anyways, this means you can cook for us tonight. Just don't burn down the house."

"I'll try." He said as the couple entered the kitchen. He saw how she was in fact trying to cook recently like she told him; the counter was full with ingredients.

"Oh by the way Randy," she started to say turning around to look at him, "I love you." A smirk started to form on her face. "Even though I don't like your name."

Randy rolled his eyes. "I love you too. Even though you're always mean to me."

* * *

**Thanks for the reading. How was it?**


	2. Chapter 1

**In case you missed it, the Prologue is set in the beginning of July 2009 so that would make this chapter set towards the middle/endish of October 2009. Just to pick a date, I'm going to say October 25. Okay... We can continue...**

* * *

Lita went to her doctor a couple of days after she took the positive pregnancy test with the doctor confirming the results of the test. She had a couple of doctors appointment, with Randy actually being able to be present at some of them. She was currently 18 weeks pregnant with the due date being February 19, 2010. The married couple told their parents and siblings who were excited about the good news. They also told some of their friends. Lita felt Dawn sounded like she was going to have a heart attack when Lita told her. Trish was also excited for her friend, but she was able to control herself unlike the brunette who completely lost it.

The morning sickness was horrible the first two months and then it started to fade away which allowed for her to travel with Randy. She was currently at an arena in Pittsburgh since she was traveling with Randy after a couple of months. She was visiting with Mickie like she usually did when she traveled with Randy. Mickie left her for the moment even though she wasn't apart of the Diva's match later that night, so she decided to look for Randy. She almost made it to her husband's locker room he was sharing with the rest of The Legacy members until she bumped into someone when she turned the corner. The other person grabbed her which stopped her from falling to the ground.

"You okay?" She heard a familiar voice ask her, she knew it was her husbands opponent for the night who also happened to be one of his closest friends, John Cena.

"Yea. Thanks," she said as she looked up at him.

"Be careful. Randal Junior is probably upset with you right now." He replied with a smirk on his face.

Lita sighed. "We don't know yet if it's a boy and don't call my baby that."

"Randy said he's one hundred percent sure you're having a boy and that you're naming him Randal Junior."

"And Randy is a dumbass because that's not happening."

"So John then?"

"Why would I want to name my baby John?" Lita questioned.

"Because I'm awesome and you want your baby to be awesome. Duh. I thought your natural hair color was brown, not blonde."

"And that's exactly why I wouldn't want to name my kid John."

"You know, I didn't think you would be showing this much this early. You're only like, what, four months pregnant. That belly of yours is getting huge."

Lita glared at him. "I'm going to kill you."

"And why is that?" Randy asked as he spotted the duo a moment earlier and decided to join them.

"He's annoying me. He just called me fat," Lita said still glaring at the John.

"I was joking about the showing part, your belly's barely there. Well, I mean, you can tell just a bit." He then turned his attention to Randy. "And I just told her if she didn't want to name the kid after you, she could name him after me." He then smirked before adding the next part. "After all, I might be his father." Lita looked like she was about to slap John this time, but Randy pulled her away from him even though he wanted to do the same thing. "Y'all need to chill," John said bursting into laughter. "I was kidding."

"Don't worry babe," Randy said to Lita. "I'll get him in the ring for you," Randy said referring to their match at Bragging Rights later that night. "I have a whole 60 minutes to beat the shit out of him."

John smirked. "You do remember that you're supposed to lose right?"

"Why are you friends with him?" Lita asked looking up at Randy.

"Honestly, I don't know sometimes."

John feigned hurt. "Your words hurt me. You two know your life would be boring without me."

"Or peaceful," Lita said before Randy could say anything.

"You know the best part of your last few months as a diva was being able to work in the feud between me and Edge just so you could be around me."

"Oh yes," Lita started to say sarcastically, "It was so much fun taking the FU every night."

John smirked yet again. "You just liked me touching you."

"Shut the hell up," Lita groaned. "You're a pain in the neck."

"I agree with her," Randy replied.

"That's because you're whipped," John said with the smirk still present.

"Shut up. I'll see you later to talk about the match."

John nodded. "Alright, see you later." He then turned his attention to the red-head. "And Li? I'm not trying to be a smart ass or anything, but you might want to watch where you're going."

"I know. Bye." John left with the couple leaving in the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Randy asked as they were walking towards his locker room.

"Bumped into him. He stopped me from falling."

"Oh, just be careful," Randy said entering the locker room, keeping the door open for her when she followed him in.

Lita rolled her eyes. "I don't have a disease or an injury, I'm just-" she trailed off when she noticed the other two members of The Legacy, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, in the locker room staring at the two. "Hi guys," she said smiling at the two.

"Hi," they smiled at her.

_Awkward. _"So you have a match tonight?" She knew they didn't, but she was just trying to make conversation. They had been working alongside Randy for a while now, but she never really felt comfortable around them.

"No," Cody replied, he felt the awkwardness as well. "So do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"Randy's convinced you're having a boy," Ted spoke up. "He calls the baby Randal Junior when he talks about it."

"Of course he does," Lita muttered under her breath from where she was sitting and then shook her head. "We don't know yet. We're supposed to find out on Thursday."

"So Randy pretty much made it clear he wants a boy, do you have a preference?"

"Not really. I just want a healthy baby. But it would be funny if we have a girl just because Randy wants a boy." Everyone except Randy started to laugh.

"Anyways," Randy started to say with the other two males returning their attention to whatever it was they were doing before Lita and Randy entered the locker room. "So what are you going to do when the show starts?"

"Well, Mickie doesn't have anything going on tonight, so I'm just going to hang out with her and watch the show with her."

Randy nodded. "Figures." She always did that, opting to hang out with Mickie when he wasn't really able to keep her company. "Just be careful alright?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "I was actually thinking about interrupting the diva's match and giving one of the Smackdown diva's a moonsault, another one of them the Twist of Fate, and the other a DDT. I miss doing that."

"That's not funny."

"I didn't say it was."

Randy was about to say something until there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called out to the person on the other end of the door.

"Hey guys," Mickie smiled at the occupants of the room then turned her attention to Lita. "The show's about to start. Let's go. Unless you want me to come back."

Lita shook her head. "Nope that's cool." She then returned her attention to Randy, smirking before she spoke up. "Have fun losing."

"See," he said looking down at her small bump, "I told you mommy's always mean."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I was kidding. Good luck. Make it a good one. It's a really long one, don't let me get bored."

"I'll try." And with that, the two women left the room with Randy soon doing the same so he could look for John so they could talk about their match.

* * *

Randy and Lita were back in their hotel room that night after the pay-per-view. Lita was already in bed while Randy was getting ready for bed in the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked when Randy emerged from the bathroom. "You have been acting weird since we came back here."

"Nothing," he replied as he made his way to his side of the bed and sat down.

"Liar."

"I'm just tired okay," he continued to lie.

"That's not it."

"Yes it is. I've just been through an Iron Man Match for 60 minutes, so yea, I'm tired."

"That's not it," she repeated.

"Li-"

Lita interrupted him before he could give her another false answer. "You do realize I can see right though you and I know when you're lying? So stop and just tell me what's wrong."

He sighed deciding to just tell her the truth, he was going to have to pretty soon so why not now. "You know how we were going home tomorrow and how I didn't have to leave until Saturday?" She nodded, she was excited about being able to spend some time with him. "Well, Vince decided he wanted to use me for some house shows this week."

Lita frowned. "But we have an appointment on Thursday. We're going to find out the sex of the baby."

"I know. I'm sorry. I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't."

"You're going to miss it."

Randy sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You can't help it. It's your career."

"I-"

"No," Lita interrupted him. "It's okay. I'm tired," she said lying down in bed facing the other side so Randy couldn't see her. "And I have a flight to catch at eleven." A flight he was supposed to catch with her as well so they could go to their home in St. Louis. "Good night."

"Good night." He knew it wasn't okay and he felt bad. He promised her he would be there as much as he could. He was around a lot the first two months because his schedule actually permitted that with Vince not needing for him to be at the house shows. But that wasn't the case now, especially this past month. He knew it was going to get worse the further along she got in the pregnancy. Lita was thinking the same thing as well. She was going to have to do a lot of stuff by herself. Like shopping for the baby, getting the nursery ready as well as the rest of the house. She was excited they were going to be parents, but it upset her that he wasn't going to be able to be with her much and they wouldn't be able to do this together. She felt alone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. I hope y'all like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lita was currently waiting in the doctor's office aimlessly flipping through some magazine before her appointment with her doctor, Dr. Robbins. She was excited to find out the sex of the baby. But she was still a bit upset that Randy wasn't going to be there. She knew how it was going to be when she married him, after all, she was basically always on the road herself before too, but that didn't mean she had to like it. And she didn't even try to like it. She just didn't like how she left things with Randy in Pittsburgh before she caught a flight to St. Louis.

_*A Couple of Days Earlier*_

_"Sorry," Randy said to Lita for what she thought was the billionth time while he was driving her to the airport. She knew he was, but that didn't mean she wasn't upset._

_Lita sighed as she glanced over at him. "Can you stop saying that. It's getting really annoying."_

_"Why aren't you talking to me?"_

_"I think what I'm doing constitutes as talking to you."_

_Randy rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you talking to me without just answering my questions."_

_"Maybe because I have nothing to say."_

_"There's always something to say."_

_She looked away. "No there's not."_

_"Li-"_

_"Just leave me alone."_

_He ignored her. "Why are you so angry with me?"_

_"Maybe because I don't want to do this alone."_

_"You're not alone."_

_"Yes I am!" She exclaimed turning her attention back to him. "You weren't supposed to be working this week, but you are. You were supposed to come home with me, but you're not."_

_"It's really not my fault that Vince told me he didn't need me for Raw and the house shows and he decided to change his mind."_

_"You could have said no and that you were busy."_

_"You know I couldn't have done that."_

_"So what are you going to do when I really need you? When we need you?"_

_"Well, he'll just have to suck it up then. It's just a doctor's appointment. I've been to two with you. How is this different? You're just finding out the sex of the baby. You can just tell me when you find out."_

_She decided not to say something she knew she would regret later. Except, "You're really stupid and that's all I'm saying."_

_He sighed as he took his eyes of the road for a quick second so he could look at her. "Li-"_

_"No shut up. I don't care what you have to say." The rest of the ride to the airport was spent in silence with the silence breaking when they made it to the airport. Randy tried to hug her goodbye but she just pushed him away. He didn't know why she was angry with him._

_*End*_

She shook her head as she tried to get those thoughts out of her head. She actually stopped being stubborn and finally picked up Randy's call. He started calling her that Monday multiple time, but she kept ignoring his calls until the night before. He apologized yet again for not being able to make it home or to the appointment with her which just pissed her off even more. She told him to stop apologizing and she apologized herself for ignoring him stating that that wasn't a solution to anything. She said her hormones were driving her crazy. She suggested she could wait in order to find the sex of the baby that way they could find out together but Randy knew she didn't want to wait and he told her it was okay if she found out. He just said she better tell him when she did find out.

"Lita Orton?" Lita looked up from the magazine she was flipping through when she heard the nurse call her name. "The doctor will see you know." Lita nodded as put the magazine back on the table and got up from the chair to follow the nurse. The nurse took Lita's weight, temperature, and blood pressure before she led her to one of the rooms in the office. Lita was waiting rather impatiently for the doctor. She saw the look on the nurse's face after she checked her blood pressure, she even asked the nurse what her blood pressure was, but the nurse just told her the doctor would talk to her about it.

"Hi," Dr. Robbins smiled at the redhead as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hi," Lita replied smiling back at her.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Robbins asked her as she took a seat near Lita.

"I feel okay. But um, the nurse kind of gave a funny look at the blood pressure monitor when she was checking it. She didn't tell me why because she said you would."

Dr. Robbins nodded. "Yes. Nothing too much to worry about. It's slightly higher than we would want it to be but that's okay for right now. We're going to have to monitor it closely but I do not think it should be a problem because you don't have previous history of blood pressure problems. Other than that, everything else is fine. But now it's time to check for the baby and see if everything is fine with him or her. You still want to find out the sex today?" Lita nodded. "Great. You're husband isn't here?"

Lita frowned then shook her head. "No. He got held up at work."

Dr. Robbins nodded. She already knew what Randy did and she knew from the couple how difficult it could be for Randy to show up at time. "Well, we already know your due date from your last appointment. Today you get to see how your baby is developing. Sounds exciting right?" Dr. Robbins smiled then continued with the scan.

Lita smiled and nodded in agreement. "Very much."

After about fifteen minutes, "Your baby is fine. Seems to be developing normally which is great." Dr. Robbins then went into detail with Lita about what she saw on the scan. "Okay, time for you to see your baby." Dr. Robbins shifted the monitor a bit so Lita could now see the image of her baby on it. "This is the head... the arms... the little hands... the legs... the little feet." Dr. Robbins said pointing to each body part she was talking about. She looked over at the pregnant woman who was smiling and seemed speechless at the moment getting a bit teary eyed.

"It's so real now," Lita started to say after a moment. "I mean, I always knew I'm pregnant and the baby has been kicking, but now I can see my baby and it just seems so real. There's actually a little human in me. It's so scary and exciting at the same time." Dr. Robbins also allowed for her to hear the baby's heart beat. Lita couldn't believe Randy was missing out on this.

"I know I already asked you this, but I want to make sure one more time before I tell you; Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Lita nodded and Dr. Robbins informed her what she was having.

* * *

Randy was on his way back from the gym to the hotel with John. The duo always worked out together when they were on the road together. They used to include Dave and Edge until those two were moved to Smackdown.

"Cena, why must we listen to this crap all the time?" Randy asked as he tried to change the radio station from rap to something else that didn't give him a headache, but John swatted at his hand.

"Orton, when you drive, you can control the radio. But right now I'm driving, therefore you have to listen to what I want."

"It's giving me a headache."

"I don't care."

Randy was about to say something until he was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw he received a text from his wife. He opened up the text and saw a picture of what Lita sent saying it was a picture of the scan of their baby. "Wow," he whispered. He couldn't see it well since it was a picture of a picture, but he could make it out a bit.

"What?" John glanced over at Randy for a moment before he returned his attention back to the road.

"Nothing. You just drive and listen to your crap." John rolled his eyes as Randy started to call Lita.

"So I think this means you received the picture?" Lita answered from the other end of the phone, staying put in her car in the driveway when she finally made it home from the doctor's office.

"Yes. How are you? How's the baby?"

"Fine fine. Everything is fine. We both are fine." Lita conveniently left out the part of her blood pressure being slightly higher than it should be because Dr. Robbins said it was nothing to worry about for now and they needed to monitor it for safety precautions. She just didn't worry him for what she didn't think was a big deal. "You missed it."

"I know."

"No you don't know. I also got to hear the heartbeat." She got out of the car and headed to the door, unlocking it and entering the house.

"Wow."

Lita nodded even though Randy couldn't see it. "Yea."

"So, girl or boy?" Randy finally asked, surprised Lita that that wasn't the first thing he asked her.

"What do you think?" Lita asked even though she knew his answer.

Randy raised a brow. "Are you really asking me that?"

"Well then, sorry to disappoint. We're having a girl." Lita smirked on the other end, glad Randy couldn't see her otherwise she wouldn't be able to pull this off.

"Oh," was all Randy said.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Oh? Is that all you can say?"

"Yay?" Randy tried to sound enthusiastic but Lita could tell it was fake.

"Ugh," Lita groaned as she flopped down on the couch in the living room after a few moments. "You're an idiot. I told you not to get your hopes up and that it was possible we could have a girl. But did you listen, no. So this is your fault."

"Well," Randy started to say with a different tone in his voice, this time he actually did sound happy. "We can always have a boy next time."

"Next time?" Lita questioned. "We didn't even have this baby yet and you're already planning on another one?"

"Yup."

_Are you actually going to be here next time, _Lita thought but chose to say something else out loud, "So if I said we're having a boy, would you want to try for a girl then?" She was just interested in what his answer would be.

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Lita rolled her eyes once again. "We're having a boy."

"What?" Randy asked in disbelief. Was she serious or was she just messing with him?

"We're having a boy. I lied. I tested you to see how you would react. And you failed miserably. Very disappointed in you."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not anymore. We're having a boy," she insisted.

"No we're not. You're just messing with me."

Lita started laughing. "Okay. But when I give birth in a few months and a boy comes out, don't say I didn't warn you."

"We're really having a boy?" Randy asked not believing what she was saying.

Lita sighed. "Yes idiot."

"You could have said that without the name calling."

"Don't care."

"So we're having Little Randy?"

"NO! Shut up! You're so annoying!" Lita exclaimed which John heard and he started to laugh which earned a glare from Randy. "Next time you say that I'm really going to hurt you."

"I can do that for you," John said when he snatched the phone from Randy's hand from the driver's seat because he could hear her since her voice was getting a little louder after what Randy just said.

"Good idea."

Randy took the phone back from John before he could reply, following with a slap to the back of the head. "You wanna get into an accident? I'm driving here."

Randy opted to ignore him. "Fine, I won't call him Little Randy anymore."

"That's all I ask."

"So what then?"

"You can always call him John," John called out from the driver's seat.

"Do me a favor," Lita started to say. "Slap him."

"Will do," Randy did as said and John repeated once again that he was driving so he should stop doing that. They continued to bicker for a bit before Lita interrupted them, getting tired of listening to them.

"Anyways, we still have like over three months to figure that out."

"Well, I'm still going to call him Little Randy for now." He could sense she was about to say something, so he decided to continue. "I won't call him that when he's born. Just let me have this much."

Lita sighed. "Fine. Whatever." It was quiet for a moment before Lita spoke up. "So, are you coming home anytime soon?"

"Tuesday evening."

"For how long?"

"Until Thursday afternoon."

"So we're only really going to have one day together?"

"It's better than nothing."

"I guess so." Lita heard her phone make a noise telling her she was receiving a call so she checked who it was. "Okay, Dawnie is calling. I'll talk to you later."

"You're ditching me for her?"

"Duh. Bye Randal."

"You know, for someone who doesn't like my name, you sure do say it a lot."

"Shut up," with that said, she hung up, then answering Dawn's call. "Hi Dawnie."

"Boy or girl?" Dawn asked excitedly. She had been bugging Lita for the past week asking if she knew yet even though Lita told her she would find out on Thursday. And today was Thursday, so she was expecting this.

"I didn't ask the doctor," Lita lied. "Randy wasn't here and we wanted to find out together."

"Who the hell cares about Randy? I wanted to know! You could have found out for me!" Lita burst out into laughter after Dawn's little explosion. "Wait, you know. You're just doing this on purpose! Why do you always do this?"

"Because it's fun."

"Okay and...?"

"We want to keep it a secret," the redhead continued to tease the brunette.

"LITA CHRISTINE ORTON! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THIS INSTANCE, THEN I'M GOING TO END OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

"Okay wow," Lita said after she put the phone back to her ear which she not long ago took away from it when Dawn started to scream. "First I'm going to have you not to scream like that. My poor ear. I'm going to have a talk with Christian and tell him to get to work," Lita said. "This obsession of yours with my pregnancy is a little unhealthy."

"Shut up. We just got married, I'm not trying to have kids right now. Anyways, stop trying to divert my attention. Tell me! Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Lita finally answered.

"Aw man, I was hoping for a girl."

"Okay, when you're pregnant, you can have a girl. Does that sound good to you?"

"I'm so excited!" Dawn exclaimed ignoring Lita's statement.

"So am I," Lita agreed.

"I'm going to have to come to St. Louis so we can go shopping together!"

"Oh God. Please don't."

"Okay well, I have to go," the brunette started to say ignoring the redhead's previous statement once again. "I just wanted to find out if you're having a girl or a boy. Bye."

"Bye." Lita shook her head at her friend as she hung up the phone. She was expecting the phone call to go quite a bit like that. She was about to get up and get the groceries from the car and put them away from her trip to the store before her appointment, but her phone decided to ring. This time it was Trish. She had a similar conversation with the blonde but it was longer since she hadn't called Lita every day the past week like Dawn had.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Randy muse is pretty pissed off at me for neglecting him. Oops. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

"Randy. Randy. Randy." He groaned as he put the pillow under his head closer to his ears. It was way too early for this. "Randy get up!" Too bad Lita didn't think so.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled in his sleep.

"No! Get up!"

"You're so loud," he continued to mumble under his sleep. "Tone it down a bit."

Lita ignored him and continued. "You came home last night and all you've been doing is sleeping. Get up!"

"What time is it?" He mumbled from under the pillow because the the pillow was now on top of his face since Lita pulled open the blinds so sunlight was shining in the room.

"Ten."

He knew she was lying. "What time is it really? I know it's not ten."

"Fine. You're right, it's eight thirty. Get your lazy butt up! Come on! We have to go look at stuff for the baby and the nursery!"

"Already?"

"What do you mean already? I'm almost five months pregnant. I don't know the next time you'll be home. We need to start looking. Possibly not buying, but at least looking." He still wouldn't move which just made her more and more annoyed. "You came last night at six. You ate. Then you laid around like a lazy idiot and went to bed early and now you won't wake up. Come on. You're going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon. We have to do stuff today."

"It's eight thirty. Do we really have to leave this early?"

"No, but you're a girl sometimes so I know how much time it'll take for you to get ready."

"Half an hour more, please," He plead with her.

"No!" She wasn't giving in.

"I need some rest. Work's a bitch."

"So are you," Lita muttered annoyed and left the room.

"Li," Randy said finally sitting up in bed after he heard what she said, then sighing when he saw she wasn't there anymore. He finally decided to get out of bed and went to look for her. He found her in what used to be one of the guest rooms, but was now going to be used as the nursery. "Li?" No answer. He moved closer to her. "Baby?" Still no answer. He sighed as he put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me." She backed away from him, still not turning around to face him.

"I'm sorry," he started to say, "Work's too much. Vince has me doing so much. I'm just tired."

It took Lita a while to reply. "I get it. I understand. I used to work for him too."

And then he said something which pissed her off. "Why can't you just get this stuff on your own? I don't care what you get. I'm pretty sure whatever you get for the baby will be good."

She finally turned around and he winced by the glare she was sending his way. "Are you kidding right now?! You know, that just makes you seem like you don't care about the baby."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, but failed. "You're being over dramatic right now."

Lita closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and reopened them. "And you're being a jackass." She walked away from him once again, but this time, he grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her tracks. "Let go of me unless you want me to castrate you."

He cringed at the thought of that but, "You wouldn't do that."

"Oh wouldn't I?"

He smirked. "Nope. That would be just as bad as you as it is for me."

"Pervert. Pig. Perverted pig," she muttered under her breath but said the next part aloud. "I hate you."

He rolled his eyes once again, letting go of her wrist. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so pissy at me?"

"Because you're not taking this seriously. We're having a baby you idiot. You're not getting involved."

"Because I'm at work all the time."

"Okay, but you're not right now and you don't even want anything to do with getting the nursery ready."

"I didn't say I don't want to get the nursery ready. There's still time for that. What's the rush?"

"Well, you know I like to get an early start on things. I don't want to save it until the last minute."

"So then why not wait until December? You know I'll have about two weeks off then."

Lita rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. He wasn't understanding anything at all. He could be so clueless sometimes. "Randal. We're just going to look at different things we need today. Obviously we're not going to buy anything today. I mean, we could but we probably won't. We have to go around and look for the best. We need to get started on getting the nursery together when you have that long break during December. We have to paint, we have to baby proof the house, and set this room up along with a whole bunch of other stuff. The baby is coming in February. We don't have much time. Stop being lazy."

"How about you go take a shower, and I get some rest until then."

"No. It already took me half an hour to get you up. I'm not doing that again."

Randy smirked when he thought of something to say knowing she wouldn't appreciate it too much. "Who would have thought you would turn into such a nagging wife. Well, I guess it's not too hard to believe-"

"Run," Lita interrupted Randy which made him laugh at that. "No really, you better run. I'm giving you a head start." He saw the glare on her face and left the room so he could start getting ready for the day. She really did scare him sometimes, she could be so violent.

* * *

"You're so picky," Randy said to his wife who was, according to him, taking a long time to pick out a crib. They left around eleven after they got ready and had some breakfast. They first decided to pick out a paint color which Dawn said was important to do first so they could coordinate their furniture and theme with the paint. They were also going to change the carpet in the whole house and not just the nursery, so they picked out carpet as well. This was the third furniture store they were checked out.

On the ride to the store, Lita told him about the nursery theme Dawn helped her plan out on the phone. He told her he liked the idea and it sounded good so they decided to go for it. They were going for a jungle theme and got a forest green color paint as well as a light brown color. They were currently looking at cribs and other furniture that could go in the nursery. Dawn claimed a mahogany crib would go best to which Lita agreed with. She was glad Dawn helped her with that because she would have just painted the room blue and got any type of furniture she thought looked good.

"Not really," Lita said, adding the next part with a serious look on her face, "I mean, I did choose to marry you."

Randy turned to look at her with a pout on his face. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because it's fun. Why are you such a baby?"

"If I'm such a baby, I wouldn't have been able to do that to you," he said pointing at her baby bump, the pout being replaced by a smug look.

"Who said you did that to me?" She questioned, trying her best not to break out into laughter at the pout that reappeared on his face.

"That wasn't funny the first time, what makes you think it's funny now?"

"Maybe not. But that," Lita said raising her hands and pinching his cheeks, "is funny. Poor baby."

Randy was about to say something until someone came up from behind the couple. "Hi, my name is Emily. Can I be of assistance to you today?"

The couple turned around to see who it was that interrupted them. "No thanks," Lita started to say before Randy could say anything. "We're just looking."

"Anything in particular?" Emily asked the couple, mainly Randy even though it was Lita who responded to Emily's question.

_Is this bitch really checking out Randy right in front of me?_ "Well, we're looking for a mahogany crib as well as matching drawers and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Okay, well-"

"Actually," Lita interrupted the blonde who was still eyeing her husband. "We're just looking right now. We don't need help, but thank you," she smiled at the sales representative who was hesitant in leaving, but she did not without giving one last look-over at Randy. Lita rolled her eyes as the sales representative left the couple and went to help other customers. She then turned around to face her husband. "Let's go. I don't like anything here. Let's go home. We can go to the other furniture store later or check out some stuff online, but I just want to go home. Let's go."

Randy raised a brow. "You okay?" He asked with concern. Before they came to this furniture store, she told them they would check out another and then go home, but now she said she wanted to go home instead of checking out the other store.

"Perfect," she replied, but he didn't believe her. He knew her far to well to believe she was 'perfect' as she put. "Let's just go. " With that said, she started to head out the store and towards their car with Randy following behind.

* * *

"Were you ogling at her?" She asked her unexpected husband fifteen minutes later as they were making their way back home.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked glancing at her in the passenger seat before he returned his attention back to the road.

"You heard me," Lita said turning her attention away from outside the window and to her husband. "Were you staring at that slutty bimbo sales rep bitch? She was sure checking you out."

Randy had to bite his lip to prevent the laugh that was threatening to come out. "No," was all he said.

"Well, she was sure as hell having fun checking you out."

Randy smirked. "Why wouldn't she? Look at me."

"Cocky bastard." Lita then returned her attention back outside the window as Randy continued to drive.

"Why does it matter if she was checking me out? I don't care, I was't reciprocating."

"Not this time," Lita muttered under her breath which didn't go unheard by Randy.

"Do you really think I would cheat on you?"

Lita sighed turning her attention back to Randy. "No, but-"

"Then no buts."

"But I'm fat," Lita said ignoring him.

"Pregnant," Randy corrected her.

"Whatever, I'm still fat. I probably repulse you." Randy was trying to interject but she wouldn't allow it. "And we hardly see one another. I can't go on the road with you like I used to. We don't get to spend much time together anymore. What if you find someone else that's not fat and 30?" She turned her attention to her lap, opting to play with her hands.

Randy was thankful they were finally home as he parked the car in the drive way. Neither of them budging to get out of the car just yet. "Li. Baby. Look at me." She finally looked up at him after a minute. "I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Especially not some random chick. I'm not stupid enough to ruin something great and important in my life for something not important." She was about to say something, but he held up a finger to her lips as a way to stop her. "I'm not done." She nodded and he removed his finger, but taking that hand to hold one of hers. "I always thought you were gorgeous. This pregnancy did not turn you repulsive, it turned you even more beautiful, if that's even possible."

"You're just saying that because you're my husband."

He shrugged. "I might be biased, but that doesn't change a thing. You don't repulse me. You never will."

"But what if you fall for someone while on the road because I'm never around anymore? We don't-"

"Never gonna happen babe," he interrupted before she could say any more. "You're gonna have to trust me. Like I told you, I'm not willing to ruin something important in my life, you and Junior, for something stupid."

"Junior?" Lita asked, this was the first time he referred to the baby as Junior. Usually it was 'Little Randy' but he knew that bugged her.

He smiled at her. "I know how much you hate it when I call him 'Little Randy' so I thought why not Junior."

She nodded. "That's cute."

He smirked. "Like his dad huh?"

Lita rolled her eyes at him. "You're so full of yourself."

Randy then became serious. "Are you okay now?"

"I guess."

"Li-"

"I trust you. I do, I'm just scared."

"Since when have you been so insecure?"

"Since I've became pregnant."

"Well, stop. There's no reason to be. I love you and only you." He smiled at her with her returning that smile.

"I love you too." She leaned towards him to give him a quick kiss. "Let's go inside. Junior wants some ice cream."

Randy raised a brow at her. "Junior or his mommy?"

"Both."

* * *

"How about Peyton?" Randy asked later that night when he and Lita were sitting in bed.

"What does that mean?" Lita asked him, flipping through the book of baby names Randy's mom, Elaine, gave her a couple of weeks ago.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Lita rolled her eyes at him. "And why would I want to name our son Peyton if we don't know what it means? And isn't that name unisex? I don't want a unisex name. "

"Peyton Manning is a guy. He's a pretty tough quarterback. He has a unisex name."

She glanced at him for a second before she returned her attention back to the book. "I don't care. I am not naming our son after some football player. And he has a huge forehead."

Randy chuckled. "Just because he has a big forehead doesn't mean our son will just because we name him Peyton." He looked down at the book along with the pregnant woman. "How about Ryan?" He suggested.

"Like Ryan Reynolds? He's hot."

Randy rolled his eyes at his wife. "No, like Ryan Orton."

"We'll see." She closed the book and her eyes, then opened the book again to some random page and pointed at a random name. "Hm, Lucas meaning light. Nope."

"How about Keith?" Randy suggested.

Lita looked up at him, scrunching her nose. "No. I don't like it."

"Wow. First you don't like my first name and now you don't like my middle name."

Lita burst into laughter. "I didn't even realize that was your middle name."

"Well, let's give him the middle name Keith if you don't want to give him that as his first name?"

She turned her focus to him rather than the book. "Why? We didn't even pick a first name yet. We have to pick a first name and then choose a middle name around that."

"Or we could choose a middle name around Keith." He continued after she sent him a questioning look. "My dad's middle name is Keith, so is mine. I guess we can keep it going like a tradition or something. If you want."

Lita thought about it for a second and Randy thought she was going to say 'no', but surprisingly, she agreed. "Okay. I don't like it for a first name but it's not bad for a middle name." She opened up a random page in the book again, this time going to the N's. "Noah meaning peaceful. Hm. I like it." She grabbed the paper and pen that was next to her and wrote that down on the list of names her and Randy started when they looked through the book. She also remembered to add Ryan which he suggested not long ago.

"Isn't that unisex?" Randy asked when he remembered her earlier words of not wanting to give the baby a unisex name.

"I guess it is, but I don't care. I just don't like Peyton." They spent the next half hour looking through the book adding some more names, but also crossing some of those names off the list. Randy was just happy she agreed to give the baby Keith as his middle name. He knew there was still time and she could change her mind, but he didn't think she would.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I really have to puke at the cheesy stuff I write sometimes.**

**Happy Holidays! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**So like I stated before, I haven't really seen WWE since late 2006, so if I write someone in the story and say they work for WWE and they didn't at that time, let's just pretend they did. I say this because Christian is mentioned in this chapter and I don't know if he was apart of WWE or TNA at that time. I have never seen TNA, but I know he worked there once upon a time, but I just don't know when. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Another Monday night meant another night at Raw. Randy was walking down the hallway backstage at the arena a little bit more than half way through the show, stopping occasionally for a quick conversation with some of his coworkers. He had been back to work for a couple of days now. He just got out of a match a couple of minutes ago with Mark Henry, which he won. He was being put into random matches since his feud with John ended two weeks ago at _Bragging Rights._

He was walking towards his locker room until he heard someone talk to him.

"Hey Randy."

He turned around to see one of the divas, Kelly Kelly smiling at him. "Hi."

"Great match out there," she continued with a cheesy smile plastered on her face.

"Yea, thanks."

"So did you watch my match?" Kelly asked after a while when she realized that he wasn't going to bring that up himself. "What did you think?"

"Oh you had a match?"

Kelly frowned. "Yes."

"Well, I'm sure you did okay."

"Okay?" Kelly asked a bit offended. "You clearly didn't watch it, I did great."

Randy had to bite his tongue from saying something that would come out as rude. He thought she was an okay wrestler, no way was she 'great'. "I'm sure you did."

"You would have known had you watched it."

"Well, I was busy preparing for my own match."

Kelly gave him another smile, twirling a stand of hair in one of her fingers. "Well, I'll forgive you if hang out with me after the show. Buy me dinner."

Randy sighed. "You do remember I'm married, correct?"

"I'm okay with that."

"Kelly-"

She started laughing. "I'm just kidding. Friends hang out with one another, right?"

He nodded. "I guess, but I have plans with John," he lied.

"Really?" Kelly questioned him, not believing him at all. She thought he was lying. Especially since he avoided eye contact with her when he said he had plans with John. "Well, he can come too. The more the merrier." _Not really_, she thought. She actually wanted him to herself. It was the truth when she said she was okay with the fact that he was married. She thought she was better than his wife in every way. She would make him forget about her. She had a really huge crush on him when she met him when she first started to work with the company. She was waiting for him and Lita to break up, but he actually married her which made Kelly want him even more.

"Yea, that's not going to work."

"Cause you were lying?" He didn't say anything. "It's okay if you don't like me and you don't want to be friends. I think my ego can handle that."

"It's not that-"

"Then buy me dinner," she politely demanded once again.

He thought about it for a minute. What was so wrong with hanging out with a friend? He was very oblivious to her little, or not so little crush, on him. Probably because he could care less about it, like he told Lita, he only had eyes for her because he loved her and only her. "Okay," he finally agreed because there could be no harm, right? And he could always ask John to join him to make it less awkward.

"Great," she beamed. "I'll meet you after the show." She left him standing behind and he walked to his locker room so he could catch a quick shower.

* * *

"So you were hesitant in buying me dinner but you bring me up to your room instead?" Kelly had been flirting with Randy all night and well, now he wasn't so unaware of it. She was kind of getting on his nerves, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Well getting room service was easier than finding a place to go out. Kind of tired too, just wanted to get back here," Randy said before taking a bite out of the pasta he ordered.

Kelly was about to say something until the hotel room phone rang. _Weird, _Randy thought while moving from the couch and heading towards to where the phone was. _Who would be calling me here?_He would have ignored the call because if it was an important call or something like that, that person would have called him on his cellphone. It couldn't be Lita because she didn't even know what hotel he was staying in because she didn't ask, she never really did. And if she wanted to call him, she would have called on his cellphone. But he was only going to answer the phone just so he could avoid any conversation with Kelly for the time being. He wasn't aware about her crush on him before, but now he was very aware of it and wanted to tell her to leave. He would make sure to remind her once again that he was married and he only loved Lita. What the hell was wrong with this chick? She knew his wife was pregnant, yet she was over here hitting on him. He thought he was stupid since it took him forever to realize what she was trying to do.

"Hello?" He answered the phone that was next to the bed.

"Why the hell have you not been answering my phone calls? I was worried something happened to you," came Lita's reply which confused him.

"Did you try calling me?" He took a seat on the bed thinking this conversation was probably going to take a little bit more longer than he anticipated since it wasn't a random person who called him and it was his wife.

"No. I just said that for fun!"

"Okay babe, calm down."

Lita sighed on the other end of the phone. "Randy, I was worried. Are you okay? Why weren't you answering my calls?"

"I didn't hear my phone go off." That was the truth. He just didn't know the whole truth himself. When he excused himself to go to the bathroom when he and Kelly entered his room, the blonde took it upon herself to completely turn off his phone after she saw Lita was calling. She didn't want the other woman to ruin her time with Randy. She was also currently listening to Randy's side of the conversation which she could hear because she moved a bit more closer to where he was. But his back was turned towards her so he didn't even notice.

"Hm, maybe the battery died?" Lita suggested. She was glad that he was okay.

"No, I don't think so. It was pretty much full."

"So what are you doing?"

He was about to tell him he was hanging out with Kelly but than he realized that would probably be a bad idea because she wasn't slow like him and probably already knew about Kelly's crush on him. But then again, he didn't want to lie to her so... "Just hanging out with some friends."

Lita was about to say something until Kelly took it upon herself to call for Randy. "Randy, what's taking you so long? I'm getting old waiting here for you."

_What the hell?, _Lita thought but said something else aloud. "Who is that?" She thought it was that slut Kelly who she knew had a stupid crush on her husband.

"Um, just Kelly," Randy said ignoring the blonde and replying to his wife.

"In your room?"

"Yes," Randy could sense the jealousy in her voice. She wasn't the jealous type but he knew she was because of their conversation they had a couple of days earlier. "Just hanging out."

"Alone?"

"No," he replied before he could even think about what he just said. "John's here too." That was a lie, but he knew his friend would help him out with this little problem. He would just explain to him what was going on and how he mistakenly agreed to hang out with Kelly. He actually begged John to join them, but John said he couldn't stand the blonde and even told Randy he should probably decline next time and it was too late to back out now without seeming rude.

"I can't believe this," he heard Lita say from the other end of the phone. "Try again."

"What do you mean?"

"You're lying. I know you're lying. How do you think I even knew which hotel to call?" _Oh shit, _Randy was definitely starting to regret this. "I called John after you wouldn't answer your phone and asked him which hotel you guys were in. He told me, so I called down to the lobby and asked for them to connect me to your room." It was quiet for a bit, Randy was about to say something, but Lita beat him to it. "I can't believe you would lie to me about that! Why couldn't you just tell me that you were hanging out with that bimbo?! Why did you have to lie about it?!"

"Are you listening to yourself right now? That's why. It's not a big deal."

"Oh my God." He could tell she was pissed off at him. "If it's not a big deal, then why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because of our conversation the other day. I didn't want you to get upset for no reason."

"Well, you failed! So good job! You lied and that upsets me. And if you knew it would upset me that you are hanging out with her in your damn hotel room alone, then why the hell are you even doing it?!"

"Babe-"

"Don't 'babe' me," she interrupted him. "Why are you alone with her in your hotel room?! What the hell is going on Randy?!"

"Nothing. I promise."

"You know, I actually had a dream last night that you were cheating on me, I guess it's coming true now."

He sighed in frustration. "Li-" he was interrupted by the sudden sound of a dial tone. She hung up on him. _Damn it,_ he thought. _I really screwed up. _He wanted to call her back, but first he had to get Kelly out of there.

"You should go," he said to Kelly when he walked back to the living room. She was back on the couch where he left her so he didn't know that she was actually listening to his side of the conversation. She could even hear Lita's side of the conversation when she started to yell, which made her oh so happy.

"Why? I thought we were having fun?"

"I need to call my wife back and I don't need an audience for that."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"That is none of your business actually. Now please leave." He headed towards the door and opened it for her, but she wasn't getting up. "Look Kelly, I'm married. I already established that before. I love my wife and only my wife. I actually thought you really just wanted to be friends, but friends don't flirt when they know the other is already married."

"It's just harmless fun."

"Not for me. Please leave."

"Fine," she finally got up from the couch and walked towards the door. "Bye." She was almost out the door before she turned around with a smirk on her face. She quickly pulled Randy close to her before he even had a chance to react and placed a kiss on his lips which she was not about to end anytime soon, but Randy immediately pulled away from her and pushed her as gentle as he could in a moment of anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He was getting very angry at her. "I already told you I'm married."

"And I already told you I don't care."

"My wife is pregnant. And like I said, I love her and only her. Why would you even think I would leave her and our son for you?"

"No one said anything about you leaving them. At least not yet. We could just have some fun."

"Lita's pregnant right now," they heard a voice from outside the room door. "So she won't kick your ass, even though she still could. But I'm not and I will kick your ass for her. Leave now. And get the hint you plastic bitch, he doesn't want anything to do with you." Dawn stared down the current diva who looked like she was about to leave, but not without saying something to Randy.

"I know you want me."

"You really do want me to kick your ass," Dawn said as she got closer to Kelly who then decided to leave.

"I swear I didn't do anything with her," Randy said as the former diva made her way into the room and he closed the door behind them.

"I know, I believe you." She took a seat at one of the couches with him following suit. She was at the same hotel because she was traveling with Christian that week. "I was actually walking by to get some chocolate from the vending machine downstairs and when I came back up, that's when I saw your door open and heard you tell Kelly to leave."

"She kissed me."

Dawn nodded. "I saw that. And I also saw you pull away from her. And like I said, I heard everything after you opened the door so I know you had no intentions of doing anything with her."

Randy nodded. "You're right."

"But what I don't understand is why she was even here in the first place?" Randy told Dawn about what happened in the hallway after his match. "She's a stupid bitch. I'm surprised you only just found out about her crush on you. I haven't even been around her a lot and I know that much."

"Well, I didn't care so I didn't notice. I only noticed now because she had been flirting for the past hour."

"You know you're going to have to tell Li about her kissing you even though it meant nothing." Randy sighed as he nodded and he decided to tell his wife's best-friend about how Lita called and found out that he was hanging out with Kelly alone and how she hung up on him. "Wow. Well, I saw and heard enough so if you want me to, I could talk to her."

Randy shook his head. "No, I need to talk to her first."

"Well, if she doesn't listen, then I'll talk to her."

"Sounds like a plan. Anyways, I don't want to be rude by kicking you out, but would you mind? I want to call Li before she goes to sleep. But um, I'm not telling her about the kiss on the phone, so if you happen to talk to her, please don't say anything."

Dawn nodded. "Gotcha." She got up from the couch with Randy doing the same. "Good luck."

He closed and locked the door behind him when he saw his cell phone on the table in the living room area. He picked it up and saw it was turned off. He was confused as to why it was off. He didn't think much of it and turned on his phone. Sure enough, he had multiple missed calls from Lita as well as John. He also had multiple texts from John which he decided to check quickly. Apparently it looked like Lita had called John to ask him if he knew anything about Randy hanging out with Kelly. He didn't read anymore and got out of the inbox and dialed Lita's cell number. He was immediately met by her voice mail so he knew she had most likely turned off her phone. He then dialed their house number which she didn't pick up as well.

Lita was in her and Randy's room, sitting up in bed leaning against the headboard while she was watching some random movie. She needed some sort of distraction from what she learned not long ago or she would probably take the next flight to Phoenix to beat the shit out of both Kelly and Randy and then kill them and bury their bodies together since they liked hanging out together.

She heard the house phone ring multiple times but she didn't pick up. She knew it would be Randy and she really didn't want to talk to him right now and hear more lies. Unfortunately for her, he decided on the fifth call that he would leave a message on the answering machine hoping that she would hear it.

"Lita. Baby. Please pick up the phone." He sounded miserable, but she didn't care. This was his fault in the first place. "So I guess you're not going to pick up then."

"What tipped you off jackass?" Lita said talking back to him, or well, the answering machine because it wasn't like Randy could hear her.

"I know you're upset and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied but I knew you would be angry if you knew I was hanging out with Kelly which is why I lied."

"You are such a dumbass." She felt the baby kick right at that moment which wasn't a coincident or anything since he was kicking all the time, but she took it as that way. "Junior agrees with me too. Good boy."

"I know you're probably thinking I'm such a dumbass."

"Yea, cause you know me so damn well," she replied sarcastically. "If you did, you wouldn't have took her to your damn room!"

"But, I told her I had plans with John and she wouldn't believe me because well, I was lying. And she was being persistent. I didn't think it would hurt because she said she just wanted to be friends."

"Idiot. How the hell could you be so oblivious to her slutty ass' crush on you?!"

"Guess I wasn't the only one lying. I now know what was going through her mind when she told me she wanted to be friends. But I hope you know, I don't care. I could care less about her. I love you. Just trust me. You can trust me." Lita closed her eyes as she felt the tears starting to form in her eyes. She trusted him, she really did, but now she didn't know if she could since he lied about hanging out with another woman. She hated this. "Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen. I love only you. Please talk to me." He paused for a moment hoping that she would pick up, but she didn't. "Okay. Either you're sleeping or you're ignoring me. I would like to think the former even though I know the latter is the truth. Good night. I love you."

Lita opened her eyes and wiped away at her tears. She stared at the phone in the room. She picked it up for a moment and was about to dial Randy's number so she could talk to him, but she decided she didn't want to. She didn't think she could handle talking to him right now. It hurt too much. Even though he said it wasn't a big deal and he explained most of it as best as he could on the answering machine, she still didn't understand why he had to lie to her and why he even had to hang out with that whore in the first place. She closed her eyes and hoped sleep would overtake her sometime soon, but she knew it wouldn't.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to Sonib89, alliewash17, Kay, xHalesMariex, Christina89, Rita Louise Evan, and lilrocky80.**

**Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Lita and Randy's fight about him lying and hanging out with Kelly. He still didn't tell Lita about the kiss because he wasn't able to make it home until that day because_Survivor Series _took place that Sunday and he had appearances to go to before the payperview. The kiss wasn't really something he wanted to tell her on the phone, especially since she wasn't picking up his calls in the first place. He was glad he was able to be home for almost about five days because of Thanksgiving. He was hoping they would be able to have a real conversation. She had ignored all of his calls and didn't call him back. He even texted her, but she wouldn't reply. She only replied to his texts when he asked how the baby was. He actually asked how she and the baby were doing, but she usually replied only telling him how the baby was. She didn't want to tell him that much either, but she decided she had to because Junior was his baby too.

He texted Lita the day before how he was going to get home around late afternoon, but she said nothing. He then texted her that he would take a cab from the airport and she still said nothing even though she was tempted to say of course he would because she wasn't going to pick him up in the first place.

He entered the house and placed his bags on one side, he would get to them later. First, he wanted to talk to Lita, he just hoped she would actually listen to him and forgive him for his lack of judgement.

"Li," he called out to which he heard no answer. He was expecting that. He then realized one of the cars was missing from the driveway, but it was his car and she hardly ever drove his car. Maybe that was parked in the garage. He walked through the house and heard some noise coming from the kitchen so he thought she would be in there and he headed to that room. But it wasn't Lita who he saw.

"Hi sweetie," his mom greeted him as she stopped what she was doing near the stove and walked near him, giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi mom. What are you doing here?" He was confused because he wasn't aware that his mom was going to be there.

"Surprise," she went back to the counter area and started to cut some carrots. "Your dad and I decided to spend Thanksgiving with you and Lita. Sorry we didn't tell you before, but we wanted to surprise you because we haven't seen you in a while. We asked Lita if it would be alright a week or so ago and asked her not to tell you when she said it would be great."

"Where's dad?" He didn't see his father in the living room or the dining room which he had to pass to make it to the kitchen.

"He actually went to the grocery store for me. I needed him to pick up some stuff. Your sister and your brother are going to come tomorrow as well. I hope that's okay. Lita said it was." She took the lid off of the pot that was on the stove and tossed the carrots into it off from the cutting board.

"Of course it is." And it was. He hadn't spent much time with his family either and he was happy he could see them now, but he wanted to talk to his wife about their little issue which he probably wouldn't be able to do with his family in the house. "So, Li went with dad?" He didn't see her around either, so he thought maybe she joined his father.

She shook her head. "No. She's upstairs resting." She frowned, glancing at her son for a moment. "We got here yesterday and she wasn't feeling so well. She said she's having a persistent headache for a couple of days now but she went to her doctor for a check up and she told her it's nothing to worry about and she just needs to relax. She won't eat anything so I thought to make her some soup."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to see if she's awake and see how she's doing."

Elaine nodded. "Okay. I'll have something ready for you too eat when you come back down."

He nodded. "Thanks mom." With that said, he went back to the corner of the house where he placed his bags and took them up to his room. He entered the room and set the bags aside, he would take care of those later. He looked over at the bed and saw Lita was sleeping. She looked so peaceful, he just hoped she was doing better than what his mom told him. He walked over to the head of the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The sudden contact caused the pregnant woman to open her eyes a bit. She tried to gain vision and when she did, she saw Randy looking down at her so she decided to look away as she sat up in bed. Uncomfortable silence soon taking over the room.

"Hey," he broke the awkward silence. "How are you feeling? Mom said you weren't feeling too well."

"Why do you care?" Lita asked him after a while, finally looking up at him. "Shouldn't you be asking your little girlfriend that instead?"

He sighed taking a seat next to her. "Because you're my wife and I love you, therefore I care how you are doing." He completely ignored her second question, but that didn't mean she was going to.

"I didn't know you cared about anyone except your little girlfriend."

He looked away thinking about what he was going to say before he actually spoke because he didn't want the wrong words to leave him mouth. "I'm sorry," he said looking back up at her. "I really didn't think it was going to be a big deal and make you upset."

"I wouldn't have been this upset if you didn't lie. Why would you lie about being with her? Why were you even with her in the first place?"

"She said she wanted to hang out and I didn't think it would be a bad idea."

"If you didn't think it would be a bad idea, then why didn't you just tell me the truth? Why did you lie? Why was she in your room? You couldn't have hung out with her with other people present? Were you that desperate for alone time?"

"I know I screwed up and I'm sorry for that. I didn't think ab-"

"You're right," Lita interrupted him. "You didn't think."

"I just thought if I hung out with Dawn or Trish, or even Mickie like that you wouldn't be angry, so why does it matter with Kelly?"

"You're right. I wouldn't be mad if you hung out with either of those three because they're my friends and I trust them not to flirt with my husband. I don't trust that dumb slut." It was quiet for a moment and Randy was about to say something, but Lita beat him to it. "Do you like her?" She wasn't looking at him so she missed the hurt look on his face, but she could still sense it in his voice when he spoke up.

"What? Why are you asking me that?"

"It's a simple 'yes' or no' answer Randy. So 'yes' or 'no'? Do you like her? I mean, she's in her early twenties, I'm 31. She's always around you, I'm not. That must be tempting, right? Because you know you won't get caught. She's way more prettier than me too right? I mean, I'm-"

"No," Randy interrupted before she could go any further. "I do not like her. I don't care if she's in her twenties. She's not always around me because I do not associate with her. I only hung out with her that one time because she asked and I didn't know it would be a problem. I have avoided her the best I could since that day. Don't you ever think that I would cheat on you. I already told you I wouldn't. And I already told you that there's no one in this world who is more beautiful than you. I don't care about her because she's not you. Don't you trust me?"

She looked back up at him and could see his facial expression was matching the hurt in his voice. "I don't know anymore."

"Babe-"

"You lied," she interrupted him. "I want to trust you, I do. But I don't know if I can. It's not that simple. I can't help but feel the way I do. I don't know. It's just... it's just the way I feel right now and I can't change it. I can't help but picture the two of you all over one another every time I close my eyes. I can't help it."

"I know I messed up, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie and I know I did, but the words came out of my mouth before I could really think about them because I knew you would be upset if-"

"Then why did you even do it?!" That was one thing she was never going to understand.

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I truly am."

Lita thought about for a moment and examined his face looking for the truth and realized he looked like he was sorry, which is why... "And nothing happened?"

He knew he had to tell her the truth and couldn't keep the information about the kiss away from her. She would be even more angry than she already was if she found out some other way. And it looked like she was ready to forgive him, he didn't want her to be upset again if he withheld that information from her. "Nothing."

"Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise. But-"

"But?" Lita felt her heart drop a little when she heard that word. He said nothing happened, but then why did he just say 'but'? What was he about to say? Did something happen with someone else then? She wouldn't be able to handle it if it did.

"Something happened that you should know about. But I promise, I didn't do anything." He took a deep breath before he revealed it to her. "She kissed me."

Lita was speechless for a while. The blonde bimbo actually kissed her husband. "And you kissed her back?"

"No, I stopped her and pulled away when I registered what she was doing."

"And how do I know you're not lying again?!" She got up out of the bed so she could leave from there. She did not want to be around him right now. "This isn't something that I can find out! So how do I know you aren't lying again?!"

"Why would I even tell you about the kiss if I kissed her back?" He got up as well and walked towards her, but she backed away before he could get any closer which made him stop in his tracks. "When I agreed to hang out with her, I didn't know what she was thinking about."

"You took her to your room and she kissed you! What the hell did you was going to happen if you invited her in?! She's a fucking slut!"

"I reminded her multiple times I'm married so I didn't think she would do something like that."

"Why the hell would she care if you're married?! Sluts don't care! I cannot believe you would do this."

"I didn't do anything," he tried to stay calm, but why was she keep saying he did something when he stopped Kelly in the first place?

"Maybe you didn't this time." Her tone was getting quiet now, which scared him because he knew she was far into the hurt stage. "But how do I know you won't do anything next time?"

"Because there won't be a next time."

"How can I be so sure about that?"

"Trust me."

"I don't know if I can." The duo just stood there for a while not looking at one another before Randy started to walk towards her again, but she wouldn't let him. "No." She backed away from him once again. "Don't. Just leave me alone." She started to walk away from him and towards the bathroom in their room. She wanted to be alone and that was the only place she could think where he wouldn't follow her in because she could lock the door. She could lock the door of the other rooms as well, but his mom was around and she didn't want to make a show in front of her.

"Li, please. We need to talk about this. I don't like that you're angry with me."

"And I don't like that you lied to me." Lita said when she stopped right in front of the bathroom door, but not turning around to face him. "I don't want to talk about this right now, we already did."

"Li, please." He knew she wasn't going to give in anytime soon as she went into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind her. She leaned against the door behind her and slid down to the floor. She wouldn't allow for herself to cry in front of him, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing when she was alone. She knew he was on the other side of the door thinking whether or not he wanted to give her some time. She wanted him to leave her alone.

On the other side of the door, Randy decided he would give her some time and he just sat down on the bed thinking how badly he screwed up. At least he told her the whole truth. He didn't know she was going to get upset all over again after he told her about the kiss, it's not like he responded to any of Kelly's advances. But he would probably be disturbed himself if the roles were reversed and something like that happened with his wife.

He heard a knock on the door along with his mother calling his name. "Randy."

"Yea?" He asked as he looked up at her and she made her way towards him and sat down next to him.

"Where's Lita?" He motioned towards the bathroom. "How is she feeling now?"

_Pissed. _Randy shrugged. "I don't know."

Elaine had heard Lita shout at Randy and she sounded very upset. She wanted to ask if everything was okay, but she didn't want to seem like she was intruding at the same time. Even so... "I heard her yelling. Is everything okay? She shouldn't be getting this stressed at this stage in pregnancy. Or even any stage in pregnancy."

He sighed while shaking his head. "I messed up." He left it at that and she didn't want to interfere, so she didn't ask anymore.

"Whatever it is that you did, you know you have to talk about it with her."

He nodded. "I know. I tried, but it seems like she just became even more angry with me."

She looked over at the shut bathroom door and then back at her son who looked gloomy. "Well, try to get her out of there. She needs to eat. And so do you." She got up from the bed and began to walk towards the door, but stopped and glanced back at Randy. "I'll bring something up for her. Do you want me to bring it up for you as well?" He shook his head because he was not in the mood to eat anything. He didn't think Lita would be either. "Sweetie, you have to eat. Both of you do. I'll just bring it up here then. I don't want her to come down there if she's still not feeling well." With that said, she left.

Randy gazed at the bathroom door while he thought if he should wait for her to come out herself or not. He made up his mind and walked up to the door.

"Lita." He knocked on the door, but received no answer. "Please open the door Angel."

She rolled her eyes on the other side of the door when she heard him call her "Angel." He only ever called her that when he knew he screwed up big time like when he became mad at her and called her selfish when she told him she was going to retire.

He kept knocking on the door and asking for her to forgive him and that he was really sorry and asking for her to come out of the bathroom. She didn't budge instead thinking about everything that he told her about what happened. She came to a conclusion that he was indeed sorry for everything that happened and she did need to forgive him. And it wasn't his fault that Kelly kissed him. He said he stopped her and pulled away from her before she could do anything else. Maybe it really wasn't his fault, but she still didn't understand why he had to take the blonde whore to his room.

_Stop being stupid Lita. If something did happen, then he wouldn't have told you about the kiss. He could have lied and just said nothing at all happened and not told you about it. He looked sincere and depressed when he was apologizing, so you know he meant it. Stop being stubborn, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose. He's stupid sometimes, he doesn't know any better. It's okay if he made one stupid mistake. It's not like he actually cheated on you. He knows not to do that again so just forgive him. If he does something this foolish again, just kill him._

Lita wiped away her tears as she finally forced herself to stop crying. She got up from the bathroom floor and stood up. She stood in front of the door for another moment or so before she actually opened it because she was feeling a bit lightheaded and tried to get herself together first. _Damn these headaches._

Randy was still in front of the door and was trying to get her to get out, but he stopped talking and looked up from the floor when he heard the door open. "Baby I'm so sorry."

She nodded. "I know Randy." She tried to walk out of the bathroom, but she was still feeling dizzy so she stopped in placed and leaned against the wall with one hand rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked getting closer to her with concern present on both his face and voice.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I need to sit down." She began to walk towards the bed with Randy by her side, but she didn't want his help because she hated feeling needy so she shrugged his hand off of her._ Bad idea._ She immediately regretted it as she became really dizzy again. She tried to get a hold of Randy so she wouldn't lose her balance, but she was too late; everything went black for her. She would have fallen f it weren't for the fact that Randy was right next to her to stop her from falling hard to the floor.

"Oh shit." He whispered as he slid down on the floor, carefully taking Lita down with him, trying not to hurt her. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. There nearest phone was on the nightstand next to the bed which wasn't too close to him, but he didn't want to get it because he didn't want to leave her. He started to call for his mom so she could either give him the phone or call for an ambulance. He didn't know what was going to happen now. He was terrified for his wife and their son.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Uh-oh...**


	7. Chapter 6

**If you come across anything and it doesn't medically make sense: I am not a doctor nor do I have interest in medical stuff unless I need to know for myself, family, friends, or whatever. So yea. Keep that in mind. And then blame Google. Thanks. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Randy was pacing back and forth in the waiting area of the hospital. He had been doing that for the past half hour ever since he arrived there along with Lita in the ambulance his mom called for. His mom was still back at the house waiting for his father to come back from the store so the two of them could come to the hospital together and be with him. He was still waiting for a doctor or a nurse to come tell him how Lita and the baby were. He couldn't help but think this was his fault. He couldn't help but think that all of this worry and stress he put her through because of the Kelly incident must have caused her these headaches his mom told him about and also caused her to pass out.

He groaned in frustration while finally taking a seat on one of the chairs, placing his head in his hands. He didn't understand why no one came out yet to tell him anything. Did something really horrible happen that they couldn't tell him right now? He asked one of the nurses at a nearby nurse station area but she said someone would be out shortly to tell him. That was fifteen minutes ago. He was getting really impatient and he would have asked someone for information again, but he would most likely express how annoyed he was with all the inept nurses who knew nothing but he decided he probably shouldn't cause a scene right now.

"Randy." He felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted up his head to look on the left side of him and saw his parents were finally there, with his mother taking a seat right next to him. "Did you hear anything yet?" His father asked standing in front of him.

"No. None of these incompetent nurses know anything!" He raised his voice a little bit so the nurses could hear how terrible they were at their jobs.

"I know you are worried right now, but try and calm down," Elaine began to say. "In all likelihood, they want to know everything before they tell you anything. They don't want to give you the wrong information."

"Well, they could tell me if she's okay. If the baby is okay. That's all I care about right now."

Elaine looked up at her husband in hopelessness, hoping he could be of some help. "Don't worry son. I'll go find out what's going on." With that said, Bob left to ask a nurse if they could tell them what was going on or possibly get a doctor to tell them the information they wanted. He came back in five minutes with one of the doctors who was working on his pregnant daughter-in-law.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery," the doctor smiled at the trio. "I'm actually partners with Dr. Robbins," she said referring to Lita's primary doctor, "so Mrs. Orton did have a check up with me once before and I do know about her history."

Randy was getting pretty impatient, he just wanted the information. "How is my wife and our baby?"

"First I want to apologize taking long to inform you about your wife's condition," Dr. Montgomery focused her attention to Randy and felt she needed to say that because she heard from nurses he was impatiently waiting and she could also tell he was getting a bit tired of waiting, "but our primary focus was to take care of her and your baby." Randy nodded in understanding but that didn't mean he liked not knowing what was going on. He couldn't tell by her facial expression if everything was okay or not. After the smile, she just had a hard to read expression present on her face. "As you know, she fainted and there could be a lot of reasons for that. Her blood pressure dropped significantly from her last appointment with Dr. Robbins a couple of days ago. It was perfectly normal back then."

"How did it get low?"

"Blood pressure getting high and low in pregnancy is not uncommon, it is actually normal. But there was a significant drop. We did some tests on her which did not show anything wrong. She doesn't have history with blood pressure problems. Right now it is low, but earlier during the pregnancy, her blood pressure was significantly high, but-"

"What?" Randy interrupted Dr. Montgomery. He was confused because this was the first he was hearing of high blood pressure. "She had high blood pressure?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it was not something that was dangerous for her. Dr. Robbins told her to monitor it at home, which she did and there were no more problems with that. I'm assuming you didn't know."

Randy shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Okay. Like I said, she does not have history of blood pressure problems except during pregnancy which is normal and it was not harmful when it was high in the beginning. Nothing is showing up in any tests so far so we have to do more tests when she wakes up. There could be another reason which is stress related which could have caused those headaches she has been having." Randy couldn't help but feel guilty, he knew that had to be it. She was stressed because of him. "Has she been under some sort of stress lately? Has she been worrying about something? Or terrified?"

"Yes," Randy answered looking away from the doctor. "She's stressed about something." And he just left it at that. The doctor didn't need to know what was going on between the wedded couple.

"Okay. We're still going to be conducting tests after she gains consciousness. It's a good thing you came in as soon as you could. She and the baby are no longer in any harm. We just need to conduct a couple of more tests to be one hundred percent sure everything is okay with both of them." She glanced at the trio before asking the next question even though Randy was the only one doing the speaking and his parents were listening to him and the doctor speak. "Any questions?"

"When is she going to gain consciousness?" Randy asked finally looking back at the doctor..

"Actually, she already gained consciousness while we were undergoing some tests, but we had to give her medication because she was hysterical. To answer your question, most likely in another hour or so."

"When can she go home? I know you have to do tests first, but... when?" He just wanted to know when the intended release time would be because that could give him a hint as to how serious this actually was and if the doctor was hiding anything.

"So far the tests look good, no problems are coming up. If it stays that way, then she can go home after her blood pressure is stable again. That can take anywhere from two or three days to a week. We want to make sure it's stable and not up and down."

"Can I... Can I see her?"

"She is being moved into a room right now. I will have a nurse to come get you, or I will come myself within ten more minutes." Randy simply nodded as the doctor smiled glancing at the trio one last time before heading off to do something else after she asked once again if they had any questions and received a negative answer.

"This is all my fault," Randy said taking his head in his hands once again.

"How is this your fault?" Bob asked his distraught son.

Randy shook his head. "I did something stupid and she became angry at me. With good reason." He muttered the last part, but his parents still heard.

His dad didn't press the subject much, but that didn't mean he was going to drop the issue as a whole. "She is okay. The baby is okay. That's all that matters right now." Bob tried to reason with Randy. "Both of them are okay. Don't blame yourself for any of this. Stop feeling guilty."

"Yea, nothing happened but it could have."

"But it didn't, which is all that matters at the moment," his mother joined in with his father with comforting him. "Just be happy your wife and son are okay. Be happy nothing happened to them."

"I am, but-"

"No," Elaine shook her head. "No 'buts'. You cannot let her see you looking glum. That will probably make her feel bad. She doesn't need that right now. And you have to be there for her. You heard the doctor, she said Lita was hysterical when she first gained consciousness. She's going to wake up and not know anything about the baby. She's not going to know that the baby is okay, she's going to jump to conclusions. You have to make sure she knows everything."

Randy simply nodded. He knew he had to do what his mom said. He didn't want Lita to feel any worse than she already was. He didn't want her to be any more stress than she already was. But it didn't matter what his parents said, he was still feeling responsible for what happened.

* * *

Randy was finally able to go into Lita's hospital room ten minutes after the doctor left just as she promised. His parents waited in the waiting area wanting to give Randy alone time with his wife. He went in and saw all the wires and IV that she was hooked up to and it hit him hard. As if he wasn't already feeling guilty. He didn't care anymore and let himself cry. She was in the hospital bed because of him. He was worried for her and their son. The doctor was optimistic that everything was fine, but he just couldn't help it, he was still going to worry no matter what.

He stopped crying because he didn't want her to see him like that. He had to be strong for her otherwise she would definitely jump to a conclusion something terrible happened to their baby. He sat by her bedside with her right hand in his own hands telling her how sorry he was for all of this. He sat in silence watching over her, the rising and falling of her chest giving him some comfort that she was breathing and alright. The comforting waves on the monitor showing him she was okay.

He had his head down and eyes shut, still holding her hand in his own when he felt her shift a bit and groan. He let go of her hand when she tried to move it out of his grasp. She started to rub her head and slowly open her eyes. She looked around to where she was and saw Randy look at her with worry present on his face. That's when it hit her.

"Randy? Randy, what happened? Oh my God! What happened to our baby? Is he okay?! Why are you looking at me like that?! What happened?!He's not okay!" She put her hand on her chest, she couldn't feel herself breathe, her eyes were watery with tears. She was going into full panic mode and he wasn't able to say anything in the moment. "Where's our baby?!" She was now struggling with her words as she was struggling with her breathing. "Is he gone?! Did I lose him?! No! Please no!"

"Li, honey," he took her hand into his own once again, rubbing his thumb on the back of it, "please calm down. He's okay. I promise. Both of you are fine."

"How do you know?" She was able to breathe again but it still wasn't back to normal yet.

"I talked to the doctor. She told me both you and the baby are okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She sighed in relief. "So what happened?" He was about to answer her question until Dr. Montgomery entered the room once again with someone he presumed was a nurse.

"Hello Mrs. Orton. How are you feeling?"

"Relieved. Randy just told me the baby is okay."

Dr. Montgomery nodded and sent her a reassuring smile. "Yes. Your blood pressure was low. The nurse, Emily," she gestured to the nurse that entered the room with her, "is going to check your blood pressure and we'll see where we are with that. But how are you feeling?"

"I have a slight headache."

"That's normal. We did tests and there is nothing wrong that is showing up. We have to do a couple of more tests but all looks well. Seems like you are over stressing yourself about something." Lita caught the look of guilt in Randy's face from the corner of her eye, but said nothing at the moment. "You cannot do that. You have to take care of yourself and the baby. Just forget about everything else, focus on having a healthy baby. I know stressing and worrying is a part of life, but sometimes you just have to forget about it and hope for the best." Lita simply nodded.

It was quiet for a moment while Emily took Lita's blood pressure. "91/68." Emily said after she found the results.

"Well, it's still low but much higher than what it was when you came in. It was 77/48."

"So what now?" Randy asked.

"We're going to complete the last couple of tests which should take an hour."

"How is her blood pressure going to increase again?"

"Well, the medication we gave her through IV's certainly helped. She has to drink plenty of fluids and increase the intake of salt and sodium. I'm going to give her B vitamins as well." She turned her attention to the pregnant woman. "And most of all, you have to relax." She returned her attention back to Randy. "We're going to conduct the tests now. You can wait here if you like."

Randy nodded and got up from the chair, leaning down and placing a kiss on the redhead's forehead. "I'll be here when you get back." He was about to wait until he heard her voice and it stopped him.

"Randy, it's okay. It's not your fault." Randy turned and looked back at her, but said nothing and turned around again and left.

* * *

Randy was back in Lita's room two hours later, this time with his parents. Half an hour had gone by and Dr. Montgomery came back with the results and said the tests were negative once again and that there seemed to be no health problems and it was just an issue of stress. She then did an ultrasound so everyone could see the baby and hear his heart beat which made them all feel relieved, especially his parents. The doctor repeated what had to be done once again, and left.

"Li, I'm so sorry," Randy said once his parents left the room for a while so they could inform Lita's mother of everything that was going on with.

She sighed. "Randy-"

"No," he interrupted her shaking his head. "Don't say 'it's okay' because it's not. Everything you went through this past two weeks and now today is because of me. I'm sorry, truly sorry."

"I know you are. But it's not your fault. And nothing happened." She smiled before adding the next part. "Randal Junior and I are both fine." She called the baby 'Randal Junior' hoping it would get a positive reaction out of him, but it didn't. "Hon, please stop blaming yourself. What good is that going to do? Like I said, Junior and I are both fine."

"But you still went through all of this because of me."

She shook her head. "Stop. Please stop. None of this is your fault, okay? And everything is fine so please stop. I forgive you for a being stupid and your lack of judgement." She smirked before she continued. "But do it again and I'll have to kill you."

"I believe you."

"Good."

"I called Vince while you were getting some tests done and told him I'm not leaving you until you're one hundred percent fine."

"You don't have to do that. I am fine."

"I don't care if I don't have to do that, I want to. Actually wanted to tell him I'm not leaving until after the baby is born, but I know that you wouldn't let me and that wouldn't work for him."

"Thanks for that. I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you," he added resting his hand on her belly.

"He loves you too, but said he loves me a bit more than you."

He raised a brow. "Oh really?"

She nodded. "Mhm. Eighty percent me, twenty percent you."

"I think that will change once he's born and sees how crazy you truly are."

She gave him a fake pout. "You're mean."

"Oh how the tables have turned."

She playfully slapped him across his chest. "Dork."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
